


In which Yukio is the vengeful younger twin Brother

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anime, Character Death, Character Revival, Female Okumura Rin, Gen, Mild Language, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Revenge, Rin dies, Yukio and Rin are Twins!, Yukio is protective, blue flames, is it death if they come back?, sort of good Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Some exorcist decides to kill Rin, as you can tell Yukio gets pissed.Whats this, turns out Yukio is on fire. *Gasp* it's almost like he's the child of Satan!Oh wait.Oh and Rin is his sister, explanation in authors notes.based off anime so dint hate because I got things wrong.





	In which Yukio is the vengeful younger twin Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So female Rin, this is coming from my knowledge but Brothers will always be protective the minute something is even remotely threatening their sisters. I'm not sure about brothers or sisters, but Bro and Sis are extra protective.
> 
> Also, the whole idea has been bouncing in my head, it didn't come off as i wanted it, I wanted Yukio more pissed and I wanted a bloody torture scene, but I cant write that so here you go.  
> Japanese word translation:  
> Ani - brother  
> Otōto - younger brother  
> Otōto futago - younger twin brother  
> Onēsan - older twin sister.  
> All translations from google.

Rin fell to the floor, and while that normally wouldn’t cause her any problems, the gaping hole in her abdomen would, and so would the fact that the fall was from the roof of her dorm to the ground below. She didn’t even see the blow coming, all she was doing was hanging up the sheets from another class stay over; and then there was a piercing blow to her stomach, and a burning feeling, _the fucker must have sprayed her with holy water_.

_How the fuck did something like this happen? Wait. What’s that screaming? Yukio? Yukio!  
Shit, I need to get up, what if this guy tries to hurt him too. Can’t move, Yukio there you are, you’re okay? Thank god! Wait, why are you crying? Don’t cry four eyes, you know this won’t take me down, I thought the years of betting your bullies would prove I’m tougher than the average person. What’s this about an angel blade? Come on Yukio stop talking books and get me up. _

_Yukio, why is it getting darker? The sun doesn’t go down for a few hours. Huh? Oh, hey guys, don’t mind me. What’s wrong Bon? You look like someone kicked your puppy? Shiemi, Shima? Why are you guys looking at me like that? Yukio…Yukio._  
What made you cry Yuki, come here Otōto, you shouldn’t be crying, I haven’t seen you cry like this in ages, huh? You almost never hug me anymore, what’s wrong? who hurt you?  
Hey Ani, where did you go? Why am I cold? What’s… going… on...?

 

* * *

 

Yukio POV.

Yukio held Rin close, as her eyes dimmed, and her pulse failed. Tears were streaming down his face, but he could see clear as day. Kurikara was lying on the ground next to her, _she hadn’t had it drawn, someone did this when she was defenceless? How? Why? Who!?_ They need to pay, he’d rip them to pieces, he’d… No, he needed to stay calm. The person responsible could still be here.

There. The man responsible exited the building, he’s coming closer, I recognise him, an outspoken exorcist with a grudge against Satan, he always acted like I was a model exorcist, but treated Rin with obvious hatred. _How dare HE! How Dare he hurt my sister! This fucker dares to hurt her!  
What’s that? It was for the good of everyone? Hell Spawn like her had to die? You don’t know the first thing about Hell Spawn._ Good, the others are on attack, their waiting for my move. That’s right, wait, _when I’m done, he will be begging for mercy. Rin may have shown her flames since the sword was drawn, but that didn’t mean I had none, my wonderful sister, she absorbed my flames for me, she kept me human, and now. Now this pig will die_.

 

* * *

 

Bon POV.

The other Exwires stood waiting for Yukio’s move, they could see how close he was to breaking, Bon was crying himself, he was going to apologise to Rin today, going to be her friend again, he shouldn’t have blamed her for Satan’s actions, he should have helped her, she might be alive if he did. Wait, why was Yukio looking like that?

 

* * *

 

General POV.

Yukio stood up from his crouch, he held the angle blade that had killed Rin in his hand, and he stared at it. Looking away he walked over and picked up kurikara, this was the sword that had held his sister’s heart, if this had been in her, would she have died? It doesn’t matter.

Yukio looked towards the exorcist who did it, his name was Touma. Touma looked back towards Yukio, as if expecting praise or gratitude, all he got was eyes that burned.

“Look Okumura, your sister was out of control, the Vatican was losing their grip, I mean, letting the child of Satan walk around as if they actually belong here? What were they thinking? She needed to be put down. You understand”

Yukio glared at him, God he could smell the piss from over here, good. This man needed to know what he was dealing with.

“You dare to kill her. Rin was an exorcist, she was pardoned by the Vatican and she was the ward of Mephisto. But the worst part, the part everyone seems to forget, you killed my twin sister, my elder sister, the sister who raised me and herself, the sister who protected me, the sister who constantly struggled to keep me human!”

At this everyone looked to him, they didn’t know what he was talking about, Yukio was human, he went through every test the Vatican had and came back human. What did he mean Rin kept him human?

Yukio sneered, baring his teeth, that looked sharper than before. “Shura, you and the others stay back, contact Mephisto if you can, but leave Touma to me”.

Shura was worried, but she pulled everyone back, Yukio’s words scared her, he sounded more than angry of pissed off, he sounded murderous, he sounded like a demon.

Yukio slowly walked towards a trembling Touma, and stopped a meter away, and held out the sword.

“Do you know what this is? It is the demon slaying sword kurikara, this sword was taken from the monk’s temple with the blessing of Tatsuma Suguro, it was used to hold my sister demon heart, the source of her demonic heritage. But what you don’t know it that it doesn’t just hold her heart. It holds mine as well”

Touma gasped, and started sweating, what had he gotten into.

“You see, my wonderful sister had been absorbing my demonic powers as well as her own, by doing this I was human, I was not a demon and I passed every test as human. She did this because she wanted me to be normal, even if she couldn’t be. My sister kept me human, and now, now I am very pissed off.”

The exorcists watched as Yukio lit up in blue flames.

“You all seem to forget, me and Rin are twins, we are the youngest children of Satan, what made you think that I wouldn’t have the power she did?”

Touma gulped, and started backing away, he now knew what he got into.

The other ewires backed up, Shura had gotten hold of Mephisto, and he was standing right next to them. Honestly, he wanted to join in, after all, Rin was his baby sister after all. Hamster Amaimon was angry too. They continued watching.

Yukio was focusing on Touma now.

“You dared harm my sister, and as her twin, I am allowed to design your punishment, so here’s what will happen, I am going to do some very complex shit that your mind could never understand and trade you life for my sisters, the demon you tried to destroy will rise form the ashes of your death, it will hurt, and I am going to make sure that the memory of it is etched into your bones long after you decay. Mephisto, Amaimon, are you going to help or watch?”

The two kings walked forward. Of course they were going to help, their youngest siblings needed them.

Touma fell over as he tried to get away, he was dead, and he hadn’t even killed Satan’s spawn. He failed.

The only things still registering in his mind, is the burning pain from inside him, that was older than the spawn who was cutting him up, it was, more powerful. Oh no, no no no no no no. Anything but this, anything but Him. The only words he could hear were pounding through his head, in a voice older than anyone he knew.

_**Daughter.** _

 

* * *

 

Rin POV.

_Huh, what happened? Yukio? Yukio! What happened? What’s going on? Why… why are you covered in flames Ani? I died? Touma huh? Really, Clown and Broccoli helped? Well, we could do worse. Hey, are you okay, they won’t hate you for this, Mephisto will help out. That’s not it? Well spill Yuki. Oh, that huh? Yeah, it can be pretty intense on your first time, you handled yourself well though, I couldn’t handle speech aside from shout my first time._

_Don’t worry Yukio, everything will be alright, and even if something does go wrong, they have to go through me first, we can just say that because I died you got my flames, and now I’m all good their mine again.  
The others huh? Well they’ll keep quiet, they know how to keep secrets, besides, Bon was going to apologise soon anyway. What do mean ‘how do I know’, I always know, dude was being nice to me again and actually explaining stuff, believe me we’re good._

_Now you need to sleep, come here. Yes Yuki, there’s plenty of room in this bed for the both of us. Seriously, we’re twins Ani, no one is going to go on about ‘modesty’ to us._

_Now sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Something about Bon’s temple right?_

 

_Love you Otōto futago_

 

_Love you too, Onēsan._


End file.
